Total Drama Action!
by TDIrocks1234
Summary: 16 new characters fighting for  1,000,000! Will it be the jock? The H0e? The Schemer? The Nerd? The Hot One? Found out here for the Third Season of Total Drama!
1. Total Drama Action Bios!

**Hey everyone! Well this will be my first story here on and let me get some things out of the way. First off, these characters know each other. I thought that would add more drama. And last this is the third season in this TD world. The real Total Drama Action was the second season titled Total Drama Chaos. It had the same outcomes as the real season, just different challenges.**

**Total Drama Action Cast:**

_**Guys:**_

**Danny**

**Tag- The Student of the Game**

**Nationality- Puerto-Rican-American**

**Likes- Sports and being chilled out**

**Dislikes- Non-chilled people**

**Appearance- He has black hair in a thick styled faux-hawk. He wears a white guinea tee (SP?) and black basketball shorts. He wears sandals and has Courtney colored-skin. He was two earings, hazel eyes, and is built. He is Duncan's height.**

**Why TDA?- Why not? He's willing to step up to any challenge; including getting himself a girlfriend.**

**Favorite TDI contestant- Geoff and LeShawna**

**Matt**

**Tag- The Future of the World**

**Nationality- German/American**

**Likes-Smart people like him**

**Dislikes- Stupid people of the world; like his sister**

**Appearance- He has black hair that is spiked in the back, wears a green sweater vest with black checker squares. He has black eyes, wears a dog-tag, and has blue jeans and regular sneakers. He has medium-sized muscles and is around Ezekiel's height.**

**Why TDA?- He was sick of being labeled a nerd for his smarts. Really, not his fault he's already a freshman in college.**

**Favorite TDI contestant- Noah and Courtney**

**Brad**

**Race- The Fat Guy**

**Nationality- Swedish/American**

**Likes- Chips and McDonalds**

**Dislikes- People calling him Tubs, Chunky, Fat-Ass, and Pudge**

**Appearance- ** **He is very fat and has blonde hair and a blonde beard similar to DJ's. He has a shirt that says X-Box 360 with a black background, and wears jean shorts and wears sandals. He has blue eyes and is around DJ's height.**

**Why TDA?- He heard that the Chef makes some great food. Since food is his number one hobby, why not try these exquisite cuisines. **

**Favorite TDI contestant- Owen and Sadie (He says fat people stick together)**

**Daren**

**Tag- The Football Player**

**Nationality- Swedish-American**

**Likes- His popularity and all the hot cheerleaders**

**Dislikes- Nerds**

**Appearance- He has short blonde hair, blue eyes, and has an eyebrow piercing. He is always seen wearing a high-school varsity football jacket, regular jeans, and sneakers. He is Harold's height but has Justin's physique.**

**Why TDA?- Man, he's totally awesome so he needs to spread the word of well his favorite person. Daren Edward Young. And who wouldn't mind finding some banging chicks?**

**Favorite TDI contestant- Duncan and Bridgette**

**Jose**

**Tag- The Reject**

**Nationality- Mexican-American**

**Likes- Being cool (well in his mind he is)**

**Dislikes- All the racism towards Mexicans**

**Appearance- Oval-head with a very short hair cut. He has a goatee similar to DJ's. He is very lanky and has scrawny arms and legs. He has a loose fitting grease stained white shirt and really baggy jeans. He wears boots and has a very odd nose ring. He has green eyes and is around Duncan's height.**

**Why TDA?- Bring the words of the Mexicools! He hates the racism, especially towards him since he's so cool. Right? **

**Favorite TDI contestant- DJ and Katie (Dark skins stick together)**

**Adam**

**Tag- The Loser**

**Nationality- German-American**

**Likes- His bling**

**Dislikes- Being away from his dog (Harley) for too long**

**Appearance- ** **He is Beth's height and is very scrawny wearing a loose fitting red hoodie and extremely short green shorts. He has blonde hair that is very unkempt so he wears a fitted hat, and bling-bling. He has dot eyes.**

**Why TDA?- His parents thinks their little Briankins should make more friends then he already has-his dog Marley and a seven-year old kid down the block-. **

**Favorite TDI contestant- Cody and Eva**

**Jay**

**Tag- The Intern**

**Nationality- Russian-American**

**Likes- Video games, playing them religiously**

**Appearance- ** **He is Cody's height and his physique with green eyes. He has brown hair with the front of his hair being pointed upward. He wears a green long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. **

**Why TDA?- He fell in love with this show to the first season and he hasn't looked back since. His biggest dream is coming true as long as he doesn't become and intern.**

**Favorite TDI contestant- Cody and Lindsay**

**Ozzy**

**Tag- The Jokester**

**Nationality- Spanish-American**

**Likes- Hot chicks**

**Dislike- Ugly chicks. They just freak him out.**

**Appearance- ** **He is DJ's height with tan skin and is semi-built. He wears a blue v-neck shirt with jean shorts. He has a short brown hair-cut with fades on the sides. He has brown eyes.**

**Why TDA?- He's an athlete to the extreme and he's funny. He started watching with the second season and man now he knows he's destined for this.**

**Favorite TDI contestant- Geoff and Lindsay**

**? **

**Tag- ?**

**Nationality- ?-Canadian**

**Appearance- ?**

_**Girls:**_

**Lola**

**Tag- The Loudmouth**

**Race- Canadian/American **

**Likes- Gossiping. Like OMG, did you see Paula's shoe?**

**Dislikes- Guys in Speedos. Like OMG, did you see Lane in that Speedo?**

**Appearance- A very short hair-cut similar to Gwen's, but all black. Earrings all up and down both of her ears. A mini-skirt and a short belly-shirt. She is always seen with a purse, cell-phone, or make-up. She also has high-heels on. She has purple eyes and is about Heather's height. **

**Why TDA?- To find out the latest gossip on her old friends! And she has a few secrets to spread as well.**

**Favorite TDI contestant- Justin and Courtney**

**Danni**

**Tag- The Quiet-One**

**Nationality- Asian-American**

**Likes- School work and not talking**

**Dislikes- Asian stereotypes**

**Appearance- Long black hair down to the end of her back but she mostly wears it in a pony tail. She wears glasses, a grey t-shirt, sweat-shorts (eh, sweatpants in shorts form) and sneakers. She has both of her ears pierced. She has black eyes and is Cody's size.**

**Why TDA?- She thought it'd be a pretty fun experience, not having to study 24/7.**

**Favorite TDI contestant- DJ and Beth**

**Brooke**

**Tag- The Artist**

**Nationality- Colombian-American**

**Likes- Drawing and animating**

**Dislikes-Jerks who only think about getting to third base**

**Appearance- ** **She has brunette hair in a ponytail with lazy dark green eyes. She has Katie colored skin with a pink hoodie and she wears jean-shorts which are blue. She wears a paint-brush as necklace ( a mini-one) and is Bridgette's height.**

**Why TDA?- To spread the word or art. A major plus would be to find her soul mate.**

**Favorite TDI contestant- Trent and Bridgette**

**Katherine**

**Tag- The Tough-Chick**

**Nationality- African-American**

**Likes- Working-out; outdoing guys**

**Dislikes- Sexism and racism**

**Appearance- She looks very similar to LeShawna's friend Jasmine except no hat, a little bit more muscle, and her shirt is red and she has boots.**

**Why TDA?- To prove she's stronger than anyone that thinks they can beat her. Anyone.**

**Favorite TDI contestant- DJ and LeShawna**

**Sandra**

**Tag- The B!tch**

**Nationality- Puerto Rican-American**

**Likes- Being the popular person she is**

**Dislikes- All the people who question her popularity **

**Appearance- ** ** She is very tan and has wavy black hair usually down. Brown eyes and wears a pink tube tap with tan khakis. She has high-heels and is Sadie's height (but not weight).**

**Why TDA?- She is the most popular person ever! She needs to show she has a brain too. How will she do that? By being a conniving bitch. **

**Favorite TDI contestant- Justin and Heather**

**Janet**

**Tag- The Princess**

**Nationality- Italian-American**

**Likes- Cheering and her friends and family**

**Dislikes- Mean people**

**Appearance- ** ** She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She always has her hair in a ponytail held by a red ribbon and wears a very skimpy red top with a very skimp skirt. She also wears high heels and is around Heather's height. She has earings in both ears.**

**Why TDA?- She is sick of people who think she is shallow for being head princess and cause her daddy bought her a nice Porsche. **

**Favorite TDI contestant- Cody and Katie**

**Parvati**

**Tag- The Hoe**

**Nationality- Hoetown-American (According to the other contestants)**

**Likes- Sexual contact, being bisexual**

**Dislikes- Safety**

**Appearance- A Beth-height (but skinnier) girl with brunette hair and hazel eyes. She always has her hair down and is also always chewing gum. She tends to wear a very whorey shirt, showing off all of her stomach and also wears a bikini bottom at all-times. She has hooker boots.**

**Why TDA?- If people see her with her hot and nice implants, why won't she become a Playboy bunny? Plus getting around with some of these guys would be enjoyable.**

**Favorite TDI contestant- Duncan and Lindsay**

**Maria**

**Tag- The Actress**

**Nationality- Sweden-American**

**Likes- Acting, singing, Matt and dancing**

**Dislikes- Not being with Matt**

**Appearance- ** **She has blonde hair curled in the back with green eyes. She has an orange top with black stripes and tan khakis. She is Gwen's height and has no earings.**

**Why TDA?- She'll get to be famous! **

**Favorite TDI contestant- Geoff and Gwen**

**?**

**Tag- ?**

**Nationality- ?-Canadian**

**Likes- ?**

**Dislikes- ?**

**Apperance- ?**


	2. Monster Beginnings Part 1

**TDA Episode One- Monster Beginnings Part 1**

**Chris- (He is walking by an abandon film lot smiling his sadistic smile) Hello to our loyal and devout viewers! You all previously saw Owen walks away from TDI with $100,000, and a lot of donuts. And I mean a lot! Then In Total Drama Chaos, we had only like 15 come back and this time, Duncan beat out Beth for another $100,000! (He holds his arms up to show the amount of money) Well we're back for season two! At an abandoned movie lot we've gotten you 16 new victims…. (Looks around nervously) um, I mean contestants to play in our Total Drama series! Now, back to the movie lot. They'll compete in different types of movies as challenges. (Shows the movie set) Also, there's a HUGE catch this season! Well, TWO huge catches this season!**

**?- Should we, uh, come out yet? **

**?- Yeah Chip! I'm getting bored back here.**

**?- Yeah Pretty Boy! Really, I ain't getting paid if I ain't on the screen!**

**Chris- It's Chris! (He starts getting very mad) And you three idiots ruined it! (He starts to fume) Just come out! (Trent and Lindsay walk out with Chef) Well the not so big surprise anymore (He glares at the three) is Lindsay and Trent are back for one more time!**

**Chef- (whispers this to Chris) Pretty-boy, you forgot to introduce me.**

**Trent- Well Chef, everyone knew you were coming back. (Chef grabs him by the collar)**

**Chef- You wanna smart mouth me Whitey McAsshole! **

**Trent- No Chef sir! (He salutes Chef as he drops him) You better watch yo self boy. **

**Lindsay- I think his name is Tyler, not boy. **

**Chris- Don't you see why we brought them back? (he chuckles) Well let's get ready for the best season yet!**

**Lindsay- DJ, I thought our seasons were pretty good.**

**Chris- (rolls his eyes) Of course it was sweetie. Well, here we go with season three! Total, Drama, Action!**

***theme song plays*:**

**It starts with cameras popping out from everywhere, one running into the Sasquatchanakwa and Bear. It then knocks a raccoon out of its tree who flips the camera off squeaking away. The camera then moves towards Chris and it hits him in the face when he tries to jump out of the way. He falls as the camera proceeds to goes through a whole bunch of sets. The camera then heads up a replica of the 1,000 ft cliff where Ozzy and Jay are yelling at each other and wrestling. They fall off the cliff and they land next to a boat. On the boat Chef is screaming at Dare and Parvati to throw his hatchet a shark that's approaching. The shark tips the boat and all three swim for their lives. The camera goes underwater and ends up at the peanut gallery stage. Danny and Sandra are fighting but then lean in to kiss when Adam falls from the sky and lands on them. Matt then runs onto the stage in a suit running from Maria who is in a dress. She knocks the camera down on accident when she glomps him. The camera is now in a control room nervous were Lindsay is very nervous watching all the screens. She looks around then presses a button which makes Danni and Janet fall through a set. They fall onto Brad who was eating, which makes Jose to laugh. The camera finally goes to the Aftermath studio where Trent is playing his guitar. Brooke and Lola are watching him swooning when Chris runs in and is tackled by Katherine. All the others rush over for the promo picture as TDA appears on the screen. **

***Theme song over. Chris is shown looking at his watch with Trent and Lindsay standing next to him. He looks impatient***

**Chris- Where the hell are those buses! And the contestants!**

**Lindsay- Duncan…I mean Noah, why ask us?**

**Chris- It's Chris! (a bus pulls up and Lola and Parvati hop off and squeal)**

**Lola- OMG, OMG, OMG, Parvati, its Trent! **

**Parvati- What's he doing here? Chris give us the deats! **

**Chris- Returning for this season. Duh. Now… (The two girls squeal again. They both glomp Trent)**

**Lindsay- Ronaldo, why don't they hug me? (She looks like she's about to cry, Chris looks at her boobs)**

**Chris- I'll hug you. (He smirks and goes to hug her but another bus pulls up. Daren hops out of the bus and Ozzy walks to the door and smiles)**

**Ozzy- TDA, you're looking at you're…. (He spots Lindsay) Hot! (He trips off the bus)**

**Daren- Smooth. Well Chris, nice to meet you. (He goes to shake Chris' hand but Chris gives him a creeped out look) What? **

**Chris- Where you recruited or something? Man, we should've never hired that Survivor person; all they do is say recruiting and stuff. I'm the host; I'm here to make your life miserable!**

**Ozzy- (He runs up) Duh! (Chris steps away from him. Another bus pulls up and Matt steps off smirking)**

**Chris- And there's the kid with the highest IQ! Ever!**

**Trent- (pulling himself away from the girls) Ever?**

**Chris- Yup. He's pretty damn smart.**

**Lola- Matt! (Lola and Parvati run over and give him a hug)**

**Lindsay- Jeff, I have a weird feeling.**

**Chris- What's that, Hotcakes? **

**Lindsay- Do all these new people, um, already know each other from somewhere like Matie and Ladie?**

**Chris- Maybe… (He smiles at the camera) Well, that was twist number two!**

**Trent- Chris, that's not fair!**

**Chris- Has that ever stopped me before? We needed an interesting cast!**

**Matt- (Gasping for air) Can't breathe, tell them to get the f*ck off me! (Jay hops off the bus smiling)**

**Jay- I'll save you! (He runs and trips over air, falling onto Lindsay)**

**Daren- Smooth Dakake.**

**Ozzy- That lucky bastard! (He jumps onto Lindsay as well)**

**Chris- Hmm, well already this season is full of oddballs. Let's see what other nut jobs will arrive next after this!**

***Back from break and another bus has arrived. Jose, Brad, and Adam all come out***

**Parvati- What are those losers doing here?**

**Matt- Hmm, well I don't know, maybe they signed up. Stupid. (He rolls his eyes)**

**Trent- (To Lindsay) Noah 2.0.**

**Lindsay- Whose Noah? Are you talking about Tyler? Wait, or maybe, wait! (Trent smacks his forehead)**

**Jose- What's up holmes? This year's winner in the house! (Lindsay laughs) What's so funny holmes?**

**Lindsay- Your name is winner. (She starts bursting out into tears laughing)**

**Jay- No hot stuff, its Jose. (He winks and Ozzy tackles him. Adam walks past the two and goes up to Chris)**

**Adam- Chris! My homie! (He tries to give Chris a high-five to no avail. Brad laughs as walks up to Daren)**

**Brad-What a freak show, right. (Daren looks him up and down. Brad is eating a Twinkie. Daren pats Brad's stomach)**

**Daren- Lay off the Twinkies bro. (Brad looks at his stomach as bus #5 arrives with Brooke and Janet)**

**Janet- Its Chris McLean! (She blushes)**

**Brooke- Oh, oh, look! Trent James Bradley Finkleston the third! (She also blushes and runs and gives him a hug)**

**Chris- Finkleston? (he chuckles) Seems you're popular since TDC now that you're single.**

**Trent- (hangs his head) I know.**

**Janet- Ohhh, Lindsay is here too! **

**Jay/Ozzy- She's mine! So back off! Wait! No! She's mine! (They start fighting)**

**Parvati- All for Lindsay?**

**Daren- Did you see her rack? (he points and snickers)**

**Brad- (he chuckles) Chris, this season is gunna be a catty one. (Another bus pulls up and Danny, Sandra, and Maria come out)**

**Daren- Danny! (He and Danny bro-hug)**

**Danny- Bro! What's up? (Adam pops in out of nowhere)**

**Adam- The sky my main squeeze. (everyone looks at him) What? Oh, no! I, I mean, uh, doh! **

**Danny- (He points to Daren) I was talking to him, dumbass. (He slaps Adam)**

**Adam- Ow!**

**Chris- (Looks at Danny and Sandra closely) Hmm, our first showmance of the third season? Dandra? Sanny? I don't know. (Shrugs his shoulders)**

**Sandra-What the heck Chris? Never, ew he's nasty?**

**Danny- Me ew? Look at your mustache! (The two begin to argue as Maria looks at everyone. She then spots someone and jumps up and down with joy)**

**Matt- What's with the sudden amount of giddiness rising?**

**Maria- You! **

**Matt- Me? (She nods and hugs him) Let go!**

**Chris- *(he laughs) So far we have Trent's fan club, two pathetic losers fighting over Lindsay and her girls *he smiles* and now Megan all over Rich? Man I love this season! **

**(A loud crash is heard. Jay and Ozzy hug Lindsay because they're both scared, Danny and Sandra cuddle, but immediately back off, the rest of the girls cuddle Trent, and everyone else *meaning guys hug each other)**

**Janet- What was that?**

**Brooke- Chris?**

**Chris- Uhh….Chef's cooking probably just got worse.**

**Chef- (from his kitchen) I heard that!**

**(Another explosion happens and this time Katherine and Danni run to the group panting. Everyone turns when they hear a primal scream and Izzy comes swinging in on a vine)**

**Lindsay- Gwen? Heather? (Taps her forehead) No, no, Isabella!**

**Sandra- What the hell was that?**

**Katherine- Go away you psychopath!**

**Izzy- Haha, no! I'm on this season too! Chris wanted it to be a surprise! Duh!**

**Chris- (He nervously laughs and taps his fingers together) Funny thing is Izzy, I lied. I needed an extra bus driver, and why not you?**

**Izzy- Whoa! Cool! Where Trent and Lindsay extra bus driverers!**

**Chris- Security! **

**Izzy- Damn, don't want them her. I'll be back! (Izzy throws a smoke bomb and disappears)**

**Matt- Now that wasn't creepy at all. (rolls his eyes)**

**Daren- In a sick twisted way, it was kinda hot.**

**Danny- (shakes his head) Izzy hot? Nasty bro, just nasty.**

**Chris- Bickering between castmates already? Nice! (We got to break)**

***We're back and everyone is in a circle around the entrance with Chris in the middle***

**Jose- When's this thing starting holmes?**

**Chris- Patience young paddawan! (The cast snicker at his nerdy remark as Chef walks out) Chef, take their luggage!**

**(Chef takes the luggage and mumbles how he hates Chris. He presses a button on the gates and they open. He walks away as Chris hops into a tram car's driver seat)**

**Chris- Hop in! (He gestures for everyone to hop in. The castmates all hop in the back. Chris starts driving by a stage, seats, and a red carpet and limo)**

**Lola- What the heck are those? (She points to it all)**

**Chris- Those are the Walk of Shame and Lameosine! You'll all walk that, after not receiving a Gilded Chris, and then you'll never, come, back! (he grins)**

**Sandra- Explain Trent and Lindsay.**

**Chris- Um… (He stomps on the breaks) Castmates, you're first challenge is now!**


	3. Monster Beginnings Part 2

**TDA Episode 2- Monster Beginnings Part 2**

**Lindsay- (She looks dumbfounded) A challenge? Right now? You're kidding Clay! **

**Trent- Ugh. And I thought season two sucked. (He frowns)**

**Chris- Yes Lindsay, RIGHT now! And for the last freakin time, it's Chris!**

**Lola- (rolling her eyes) Chris, what the hell is this challenge?**

**Chris- No need for the cussing, we like being PG. Well, as you all know, challenges will be based off of movie genres…**

**Danny- And what's today's movie?**

**Chris- I was getting there, gosh!**

**Lindsay- Hey, was that Hank? (She starts looking around the tram car)**

**Chris- (getting frustrated) Will you people stop interrupting me? Thanks! Today is a monster movie. Right now, we're in the city part of the movie lot. (The camera shows the fake buildings with dramatic music playing. Music ends) The challenge is a race to the trailers without being captured. Anyone who makes it there will be safe from tonight's vote!**

**Maria- Tonight? No way! (She shakes her head, flabbergasted)**

**Matt- He wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it. (he rolls his eyes)**

**Lola- Actually, knowing Chris…**

**Chris- Go!**

**(All the contestants start fighting to get out of the tram car. Chris steps out and walks away laughing. Daren gets out as does Katherine and they go off together. Trent, Lola, Parvati, and Brooke get off through the back and run. Danny, Sandra, Maria, and Matt all fall through the windows and run off together. Lindsay, Ozzy, and Jay all run to allies between the buildings to the left. Danni and Janet both run to the right. Brad, Adam, and Jose look confused on what to do. They all run back towards the gate, then they start running were Chris was heading. The camera pans to Trent, Lola, Parvati, and Brooke in a sewer)**

**Parvati- Trent, can we cuddle with you, cause you know its cold down here. (She smiles as Trent looks creeped out)**

**Brooke- Please. (She smiles as well but this time Trent blushes)**

**Trent- Fine. (They all cuddle him)**

**Confession Cam:**

**Trent- (in a dressing room) Um, this dressing room is nice. Anyway, those girls are all creepy! Well except, Brooke…I mean, she's really pretty and ever since me and Gwen… (he starts to cry) Gwen!**

**Lola- So dreamy. (She takes out a picture of Trent out and swoons)**

**Over**

**(As the girls hold onto Trent, they see a shadow of Izzy and scream)**

**Trent- (holding his ears) That was kinda my ear.**

**Lola- Sorry Trentybear, but didn't you see Izzy!**

**Trent- Trentybear? (Out of nowhere he's shot with a barrage of paintballs. Another barrage hits Lola)**

**Lola- Eww! (Izzy jumps down from the top of the sewer and Parvati and Brooke scream. They both start to run but Brooke is shot)**

**Brooke- Ouch! What was that? *she rubs her back***

**Izzy- Paintballs! (She grins like a killer)**

**Brooke- What do they signify?**

**Lola- Signify**

**C.C**

**Trent- She's smart too! Kinda like… (he starts crying again) Gwen!**

**Over**

**Izzy- It means you three are out! **

**Trent- Wait. Wait does this all have to do with monsters? *Izzy points to her armband she's wearing***

**Izzy- Monsters minion. *Izzy ropes the three together, and Brooke and Lola smile at Trent**

***Cuts to Daren and Katherine in the middle of the street***

**Daren- Man, I haven't talked to you in forever Kat!**

**Katherine- Same here! So you're the football team's hotshot captain? (She smirks)**

**Daren- Haha, yeah I am. (He pops his collar and they lean in and kiss. They pull back quickly)**

**Katherine- (blushing) So, umm, wanna make an alliance?**

**Daren- (Also blushing) Uh, sure.**

**C.C.**

**Daren- You think I actually like her? (He pretends to puke) No way! She looks like even her nose is on roids! (He starts laughing) Man, I just had some bad luck when I was stuck with her.**

**Over**

**Daren- So…woah. (The camera goes to sky view and it shows they're at the top of a real steep hill and the finish is at the bottom. A bounce house is near the finish, and Trent, Lola, and Brooke are all in it. Goes back to normal view)**

**Ebony- Let's go! (They start running and Daren gets show with a paintball and falls down the hill. During the whole thing, Katherine looks on very concerned)**

**Daren- Ow! Ouch! Damn! Is that supposed to be there! Ow! Help me! Please!**

**C.C**

**Daren- Told you, bad luck.**

**Over**

**(Izzy comes running from behind Kat with her paint-ball gun)**

**Kat- What they hell are you doing here?**

**Izzy- I told you (She starts talking in an Arnold Swortzanager voice) I would be back! Haha, ha! That was fun, real fun! (Izzy stops laughing and looks up to see Katherine running down the hill. Izzy shoots but misses.)**

**C.C**

**Katherine- (panting) That is one crazy chick!**

**Over**

**Izzy- I'm coming you (censored) little (censored). **

**(Izzy shoots again but it hits Daren who trips and somehow ends up in the bounce house with Trent and company)**

**Daren- (rubbing his head) Not a very pleasant game.**

**Izzy- Bonsai! (Izzy takes a huge leap from the top of the hill and everything goes slow-mo. Izzy shoots her paintballs again, Katherine tucks and rolls right into the finish line. Time goes back to normal and Izzy lands next to her. Chris walks out)**

**Chris- And with that, Katherine is immune! (He smiles and high-fives Kat)**

**Kat- Yes!**

**Izzy- Damn! I have failed! (She throws a smoke bomb and disappears again)**

**Daren- Still hot. (Kat glares at him and he smiles sheepishly)**

**(Cuts to Lindsay, Ozzy, and Jay all in a café)**

**Lindsay- (Sits down in a chair and puts her feet on the table) I'd kill for a cappuccino right now. (Ozzy and Jay look at each other and race to the counter to make her one. When they get there they both scream)**

**Jay- What the heck are you doing here? You creep! (Adam hops over the counter smiling with a grill now in his mouth)**

**Adam- Jose and Brad ditched me when Izzy started chasing us with a gun. So I ran in here and was eating these chocolate candies bro. (He shows them one of the candies and eats it happily)**

**Ozzy- Izzy? And don't call us bro. **

**Lindsay- Um guys.**

**Adam- Why not, bro?**

**Ozzy- Cuz you're a loser!**

**Adam- Am not!**

**Lindsay- Guys!**

**Ozzy- Are too!**

**Lindsay- Guys!**

**Adam- Am not!**

**Lindsay- Guys!**

**Ozzy- Are too!**

**C.C**

**Jay- (smirking) In my opinion, they're both losers. (The camera shows that he's in the confession room with Adam and Ozzy)**

**Adam/Ozzy- Are not!**

**Over**

**Lindsay- Guys!**

**Jay- You too are like little girls. (He smiles ear to ear)**

**Lindsay- (She starts getting really mad) You guys!**

**Jay- What! (He realizes who he's talking to and runs up to Lindsay) Yes my dear?**

**Lindsay- (taps her chin) Uh, I forgot. Sorry.**

**Brian- Homie Hots, how could you forget? Not cool. Not... (gets shot with a paintball in the eye) Oww! (Izzy bursts through the door cackling)**

**Lindsay- Oh yeah! I remember! I saw Isabella at the door!**

**Izzy- (still cackling) Haha, Lindsay, its Izzy, you big boobed ditz! Time to make those annoying boys stop fighting over your funbags! **

**Izzy- My what?**

**Jay- It's not just her rack!**

**Izzy- Then you won't mind if I shoot it?**

**Ozzy- Not on my watch! (He makes an unbelievable jump and tackles Izzy)**

**Lindsay- You aren't wearing a watch. (She looks confused as Jay grabs her hand)**

**Jay- Let's go! (The two run out as Izzy and Ozzy keep wrestling)**

**Adam- What about me? (A paintball hits his eye again) Oww!**

**Izzy- (Gets up from wrestling with Ozzy and pulls him up by the ear) You two horn dogs are out!**

**Adam- I'm not a horn dog!**

**Ozzy- Are too!**

**Adam- Nuh-uh homie! *Izzy kicks them both in their privates***

**Izzy- Shut up and come with me!**

**C.C**

**Izzy- *looks around* This dressing room is better than that stupid bathroom two seasons in a row! (She laughs and accidentally kicks the camera down)**

**Over**

***It cuts to Brad, Jose, Danni, and Janet all walking together on a beach set***

**Brad- I'm hungry. **

**Jose- Surprise, surprise tubs. (Janet punches him) Ouch! What for?**

**Janet- Don't be mean.**

**Brad- Yeah, listen to the squirt!**

**Janet- What?**

**Brad- Um…(Janet kicks him in his gut and he doubles over in pain)**

**Janet- That's what I thought!**

**Jose- Man, you mean holmes.**

**Janet- What? (The two begin to argue as Dannie hears something)**

**Danni- Guys do you hear that?**

**Jose- (shocked look on his face) You talked!**

**(All of a sudden Jay and Lindsay come running and they all fall on Brad)**

**Jay- Hey, what's this cushion?**

**Brad- (Knocking them all off him and getting up wheezing) Me!**

**Jay- Well sorry! Come on Lindsay, we're out! (He helps her up when he gets shot with a paintball)**

**Janet- What was that?**

**(Izzy comes swinging in on a vine and shoots Lindsay)**

**Lindsay- Irina again! And this paint doesn't match my bra! (Lindsay takes her bra off, partially revealing her boobs) See! (Brad, Jay, and Jose all start to drool)**

**Jose- Hell yeah we see holmes!**

**Izzy- (Rolling her eyes then smiling madly) You horn dogs! (She shoots Brad where it hurts who falls on Jose. During this time Danni and Janet run away)**

**Jose- (gasping for air) Holmes, get off! (Brad gets up. Jose starts getting up and Izzy shoots him in the face)**

**Izzy- You four come with me! (She snaps at them as we go to break)**

***We're back and Sandra, Danny, Maria, and Matt are all arguing in front of a storage house***

**Sandra- I will never understand why I paired with you three! You're all idiots!**

**Matt- Idiots? You heard Chris! I'm the smartest one here!**

**Maria- Yes you are Mattykins! (She starts kissing him as he tries to pull away)**

**C.C**

**Matt- Do you know how annoying that unwanted actress wanna-be is? (He sits as if waiting for an answer) That's what I thought.**

**Maria- Matt is just so adorable! We should totally make a movie together!**

**Sandra- This reality show is full of losers. I mean Matt, Jose, Adam, Lola, Maria? Even last two seasons had some. Beth, Cody, Harold, Gwen, LeShawna, Tyler. All losers. I pretty much only respect Heather, as she had the guts to tell people how it is. Maybe Courtney and Justin. Well, I'll do the same. (she smiles evilly*)**

**Danny- Sometimes I think people should take a moment to chill. Being from a loud as a state from Jersey taught me this. (he shivers) You know, the contract said Hawaii, not Canada. It's cold up here!**

**Over**

**(Sandra and Matt continue to fight as Maria keeps looking at Matt dreamily and Danny looks around to see if anything bad is gunna happen. He looks back at the group and has had enough)**

**Danny- (He steps in between Sandra and Matt) Guys, why don't we all just stop fighting for a minute!**

**Sandra- (She glares at him and throws his head off her) Why don't you?**

**Danny- I'm not the one fighting!**

**Matt- Well know you are.**

**?- Not really, I mean, come on, he just said chill. (The four-minus Maria who is hugging Matt- look up and see Izzy who has a paintball gun)**

**Matt- The certified psycho. Great. *rolls his eyes)**

**Sandra- Oh goodie. What the hell do you want?**

**Izzy- This! (She shoots Maria and Matt with paintballs)**

**Maria- Eww! Sticky! (She hops into Matt's arms who drops her)**

**Matt- Well, I take this as I'm out. (He walks away)**

**Maria- Matt, wait! (She runs after him)**

**Izzy- Young love. (She swoons in her own little way)**

**Danny- (whispers to Sandra) She's distracted, let's go! (She nods reluctantly and they both start running)**

**Izzy- (looks to where they were) Where are they? **

***Cuts to Danny and Sandra near the café***

**Sandra- We should've gone west!**

**Danny- Do you even know which way west is?**

**Sandra- No, but… (She trips and falls into his arms and blushes) Uh…**

**Danny- Sorry. (He drops her and she gets up and slaps him) What the hell!**

**Sandra- You dropped me! (They get in each other's faces and realize they're holding hands. They back away and blush when someone grabs them and bring them into the café. The lights are off)**

**Sandra-(shaking) Um, who's there? **

**(They see people in the shadows. They both gulp.)**

**Danny- Sandra, before we die I gotta tell you something. I…**

**(Parvati, Danni, and Janet come out of the shadows. Danny and Sandra both turn and seem startled)**

**Sandra- Where'd you three come from?**

**Parvati- We were hiding from Izzy. We thought us three were the last three left.**

**Janet- Guess it's us five going for immunity. (she smiles)**

**Parvati- So far only Kat has it. (she looks at Danny and winks suggestively)**

**C.C**

**Sandra- Interesting.**

**Parvati- What can I say? He's hot.**

**Over**

**Danny- Well why'd you three pull us in here?**

**Janet- We thought we should team up.**

**Danny- Hmm, well I'm in. (He shakes their hands)**

**Danni- How about you Sandra? (Everybody minus Janet gasps)**

**Danny- Woah, you talked! Last time I heard you talk was the third grade!**

**Sandra- (She rolls her eyes) I'm in.**

**C.C**

**Chef- You know what I realized? These people roll their eyes to much. They gunna get stuck like that. (He rolls his eyes and they get stuck. He screams and falls over.)**

**Over**

**Danny- Didn't Chris say this was a monster movie challenge?**

**Parvati- Yeah.**

**Danny- Well so far we've only seen its minion a.k.a Izzy. My question is, where's the monster? **

**(As if on cue, the roof shakes and then it breaks. The monster bends his head in an roars at the five. They all scream-well Danni silent screams)**

**Parvati- Run! (The all dash for the door but the monster picks Danni and Parvati up with the other three getting away)**

***Cuts to Janet, Sandra, and Danny on the hill that Daren and Kat were at panting***

**Janet- Look, the finish line! (They see the monster dump Danni and Parvati into the bounce house. Everyone else is in there except Kat)**

**Sandra- How do we get to the finish line? It'll see us!**

**C.C**

**Danny- I have a risky idea. (He smiles slyly)Let's hope it works.**

**Over**

***Danny takes his shirt off, revealing a six-pack. Janet and Sandra swoon***

**Danny- No! Guys this is supposed to…ahhh! (The monster picks him up and swallows him. Danny falls into the monster's control room and sees Chef.)**

**Chef-(smiling) Hello.**

**Danny- (freaked out by Chef's smile) Why'd you, um, swallow me?**

**Chef- Cuz I can fool!**

**(Cuts back to Janet and Sandra snapping out of it. The monster looks down and roars**

**Janet- Run!**

**Sandra- Yeah! And pronto! (Sandra smiles and trips Janet. Sandra starts running towards the finish line)**

**Janet- Hey! (Chef picks her up as Sandra makes it to the finish. Chris walks out with Izzy as Danny and Janet are set down)**

**Chris- (clapping) First off, amazing challenge everybody! Second, Sandra and Kat are safe! (The two hug as Janet glares at Sandra) Oh and third (points to Izzy) you're fired. Again!**

**Izzy- Damn! (Chris snaps and security comes out) You'll never take me alive! (She starts running away as security chases her)**

**Chris- Of course they won't. Now, instead of marshmallows, sticking to this season's theme, you'll get golden statues. Of me! (He smiles as his teeth shine. He walks away)**

**Adam- Wait homie! How do we get out of this bounce house!**

**Chris- *turns around and ignores his question* Oh yeah. Double Elimination!**

**Lola- That doesn't get us out of here! *We go to break one last time***

***We're back and everyone is in the auditorium. Chris is at a podium in a blue tux as Chef is in a pink dress with make-up and earrings***

**Chef- I hate you.**

**Chris- *shrugs* Now contestants, under your seats you'll find voting devices. You press the picture of the person you want gone. Remember, double elimination! **

**C.C**

**Trent- *presses Lola* Good**_**-**_**bye Alex!**

**Janet- I wish I could vote for Sandra, so I guess *presses button* Adam.**

**Sandra- *presses button and laughs***

**Matt- *pushes Maria button a lot* Please, please, please, please just leave!**

**Brad- Umm, *presses Adam* you!**

**Over**

***The votes print out and Chef hands them to Chris***

**Chris- When I call your name you get a Gilded Chris and you don't have to walk the Red Carpet of Shame and the Lameosine! First off is Katherine and Sandra. *Chef tosses them their awards and they bump them together***

**Chris- Lindsay! *Chef tosses her one but it hits her head and she passes out***

**Jay/Ozzy- Lindsay!**

**Chris- Jay and Ozzy! *Chef tosses one to Jay but Ozzy grabs it and laughs. Chef then tosses one for Ozzy and it knocks him out. Jay takes his***

**Jay- Ha.**

**Chris- Danny, Brad, Matt, Brooke, and Trent. *They all catch their rewards***

**Brooke- Trent! *She hugs him and he hugs back smiling. Lola looks on mad***

**Chris- Daren! *He grabs his and smiles at Kat***

**Chris- *looks creeped out by that pairing* Adam, Maria…**

**Matt- No!**

**Chris- Um, as I was saying. Maria, Janet, and Danni! *They get their awards***

**Chris- Tsk, tsk, tsk. Our bottom three. The three that obviously, suck. **

**Lola- Excuse me?**

**Parvati- I don't suck…**

**Ozzy- Cuz you blow! *everyone laughs. Since Jose is nearest to her, she kicks him***

**Jose- Ouch holmes!**

**Chris- Dramatic music please! *music plays* The final Gilded Chris goes to**

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**.…..**

…**..**

**Parv…*sees Lola giving Brooke a dirty look* Lola!**

**Lola- Yes *she gets her award and hugs Trent. He doesn't hug back***

**Parvati- Wait, you were going to say my…..**

**Jose- Holmes! No! Holmes! No! *Chef grabs him and Parvati* **

**Parvati- I'm suing Chris McLame! *Chef throws them in the Lameosine as it drives away***

**Chris-*smiling at the camera* So dramatic. Haha. Then there were 16! What will happen when you tune in next time on Total…Drama….Action! *screen goes black then the credits roll***

**

* * *

****Hope you guys liked it. It'll get better next time. And the second season is technically the real TDA but called Total Drama Chaos and it was still on the island.**

**Well here's who's still left:**

**Danny**

**Ozzy**

**Jay**

**Adam**

**Matt**

**Daren**

**Brad**

**Trent**

**Sandra**

**Janet**

**Brooke**

**Katherine**

**Lola**

**Danni**

**Maria**

**Lindsay.**

**Well like I said, it'll get better, the format will to0 starting next chapter. Comments and reviews are welcome :D. Thank you guys for reading! **


End file.
